Lost and Found
by Psycho Maddy
Summary: Sometimes finding something can be very rewarding...


_This was a request, made by my favourite Italian girl =D It was supposed to be K+ but she wanted smut... Hope you guys enjoy it. _

_

* * *

  
_

Gibbs put the second box back inside the wardrobe. If there was one thing he learnt in the Navy was to keep everything in its right place. He'd been doing that ever since, the only exception being his basement. That was why he only kept the extreme necessary in his bedroom. Inside his wardrobe he kept three small boxes, full of…important stuff. They were those things he couldn't bring himself to keep in the basement; they meant too much to him and he liked to keep them close. There was only one left and then he was done.

He sat down on the bed and pulled it closer. Slowly, he opened the lid and studied the items carefully with his eyes. A smile spread across his face. No one else had ever seen the picture he now held in his hand. The smile slowly disappeared as he stared at the woman in front of him. He'd taken the picture while she was asleep next to him. She had her eyes closed, her hair all messed up and sprawled all over the sheets, her lips slighted pouted. She looked so relaxed, so peaceful. Nothing at all like the woman he saw every day at work. He felt like he barely knew her now.

He missed the Jenny he had back then.

He missed the Jenny he thought he had back then.

Before the lies. Before the secrets.

Before the obsession.

Gibbs frowned. It wasn't that he believed she'd been a complete different woman back in the time when they were partners but things seemed so much more complicated now. Every time he thought they'd reached a truce, something came up. The picture only showed her face and he looked at it with regret. His thumb traced her cheek, her forehead, and her mouth. He should've tried harder, especially since he knew her 'no' didn't mean 'no'. He'd been married to four women and he trusted his judgment when it came to women saying 'no' but all the while meaning 'yes'. Why he hadn't done anything?

She'd hurt him. And he wouldn't admit to being hurt, not even to her.

He put the photograph aside and searched the box. He frowned. There was something that didn't belong there. As his hands came in contact with the plastic, Gibbs grinned to himself. His head titled to the side as he contemplated the contents of that plastic evidence bag and he remembered how it had gotten there in the first place…

_Tony kept glancing his way whenever he thought he was too busy to notice. _

"_What the hell do you want, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled impatiently._

_Tony gulped audibly "Nothing, boss"_

_The younger agent went back to his paperwork, for once determined to have it finished before Ziva and McGee. He had it all planned in his head. He'd leave and Gibbs would stay. If he was lucky, by the time Gibbs found it, he'd be home – safe. He tried to remember why he had agreed with this in the first place, being the senior agent and all. Tony shook his head. He was so going to kick Probie's butt tomorrow. _

_All of a sudden, he had that feeling someone was observing him. His first guess was Ziva but when he looked up at her she was busy typing up her report. The next probable option was…Gibbs. He looked at his boss out of the corner of his eyes and sure the man was staring at him. It made Tony incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't know what to think when Gibbs stood up and he tried his best to look the busy agent he wasn't._

"_When I get back, I want all the reports on my desk" Gibbs said "no exceptions, Dinozzo"_

_Tony held his breath and only released it when Gibbs had disappeared into the elevator. He read his report and smiled to himself._

"_Beautiful" he mumbled to himself._

_He waited not so patiently until everything was printed and put it on Gibbs' desk with a huge grin. _

_Ziva and McGee looked at him curiously._

"_Are you in a hurry, Tony?" Ziva asked._

_Tony snorted "Yeah"_

_His teammates stared at him as he took the stairs instead of the elevator._

"_Why is he avoiding Gibbs?" McGee asked._

_Ziva gave a small shrug "I don't know" _

Gibbs could clearly remember coming back to find the plastic evidence bag in his desk's top drawer. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. It took Abby to tell him what it was about. Needless to say, Tony had been headslapped the following day.

In his defense, Gibbs had never wanted to keep it. He just hadn't found the right opportunity to bring up the topic. Thus, he'd kept it safe as he waited for the right time. Now, several months later, as he looked at it, he thought he could finally give it back to its owner. After all, everything was in relative peace. He pushed aside the reason he hadn't given it back earlier and made up his mind. It was time to move on. Starting today.

* * *

Hours later, when he found himself outside her door, he hesitated. For one, her car was nowhere to be seen, which left the question of whether he wanted to hand it to her personally. Other option was his usual plan – using the spare key. Gibbs smiled to himself as he produced a key from the inside of his pocket. Jenny didn't even know he had it and she'd probably kill him if she found out. In his defense, though, he had only used it once. It was on that night she'd come home to find The Frog in her study.

Gibbs stopped himself. He didn't want to remember that, not now.

First of all, he knocked; just to make sure there was nobody home. For a moment, he'd forgotten Jenny had a housekeeper. He didn't want to have to explain why he was breaking in. When no one came to answer the door, he opened it himself and entered the house.

He locked the door as he walked in, something he never did at his own place. He made his way to the study, where she'd most likely be in case she was at home, but it was empty. So he walked up the stairs towards her bedroom. The door was open and his eyebrows went up as his eyes landed on the woman herself – or better, on her exposed back as she put on a shirt. Too bad, he thought to himself, as he could no longer see her pale skin. Her body stiffened and Gibbs knew instantly that he'd been caught. Jenny turned around.

Surprise was written all over her face as she spotted him "Jethro, what are you doing here?"

Judging by her tone, he guessed she was too shocked to be angry. When he didn't say anything, however, she did get angry. Gibbs couldn't help but stare speechless at her. When she realized he wasn't responding to her anger in kind, she glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

She arched an eyebrow "How long have you been standing there?"

Although he didn't want to, he suppressed a smirk, but he guessed it showed it in his eyes.

"Long enough" Jenny said as folded her arms across her chest.

Gibbs couldn't help himself and smirked. Jenny shook her head but had a smirk on her face too.

"Do I wanna know how you got in?" she asked.

"Nah" he shook his head.

"Well, I'm going through my clothes. Did you come to help?" she turned around and examined a pile of clothes that was now on her bed.

Gibbs took it as permission to approach so he made his way over to her "Not really"

Jenny looked up at him, really looked at him. She opened her mouth but something caught her attention.

"Jenny, do you--"

Both Jenny and Gibbs turned their gaze to see the third person in the room. It was a woman and she froze when she saw the strange man.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a friend in here" the woman said, her eyes piercing through Gibbs.

"I hadn't" Jenny muttered to herself.

Jenny looked from one to the other and sighed "Mom, this is Jethro Gibbs. Jethro Gibbs, this is Laura Shepard, my mother"

'_Mom'?_ Gibbs looked at the woman with renewed interest. Still beautiful, perfect make-up, sharp eyes, dressed elegantly, with an almost arrogant air about her. Slender and gracious but something told him she wasn't as fragile as she looked. Also, he knew better than to be fooled by a Shepard's appearance. He did it once and that was a lesson he'd learnt long ago.

Laura Shepard acknowledged his presence with a brief nod "Nice to meet you, Jethro"

Gibbs was rooted to the floor. Four wives and he could never cause a good first impression when it came to parents. However, he thought the case here wasn't this – not yet. Jenny's mother was as surprised as he was.

"Mrs. Shepard" he mimicked her movements.

She looked at him, with piercing blue eyes, and Gibbs got the feeling she knew everything about him. He even tried not to breathe under her gaze, something he hadn't done since his first days in the Navy.

When she looked away from him and exchanged a glance with her daughter, Gibbs relaxed. At least now he knew where Jenny had got her ice queen attitude from. He watched as the two redheads stared at each other and had the feeling he was missing something here.

He was more than relieved when Laura Shepard broke the silence.

"I'll leave you to your friend" she told Jenny.

Jenny nodded and disappeared into her closet.

She looked at him one more time and walked to the door. She closed the door and Gibbs stared at it for a moment, to make sure she wasn't coming back.

"That went well" he said sarcastically.

He turned around to see Jenny emerging from the closet.

She looked at him in amusement "You broke the protocol" she said, a wide grin adorning her face.

Gibbs arched an eyebrow "Because I was caught in your room before meeting your mother?" he asked with a grin.

"Something like that" Jenny said.

"What if she knew that happened ten years ago?" he mused.

Jenny looked at him "I don't know"

When her eyes went past him and reached the door she groaned.

"Tell me she didn't close the door"

Gibbs looked behind him "She did"

Jenny sighed heavily "The door is broken, now we're stuck here"

* * *

Jenny tried calling her mother but nothing happened.

"I can try" Gibbs offered.

"You're not breaking my door, Jethro" Jenny glared at him from where she sat on her bed.

He shrugged.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked.

"Found something that belonged to you" he said.

He walked over to her and stopped by the side of the bed, eyeing curiously the remnant items of clothing near her.

Jenny raised an eyebrow "Really? What was that?"

A shadow of a smirk appeared on his face and his eyes twinkled. He eyed her for a moment before producing the plastic bag out of his coat. Her face was priceless as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Gibbs smirked. Jenny opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before finally saying something.

"What are you doing with this?" she reached for it "I thought I'd lost it" she said to herself.

Gibbs put it in her hand "That day you got in a shooting, Abby found it in your glove compartment"

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him "That was months ago"

Gibbs shrugged "They wanted Dinozzo to give it back to you but he couldn't do it so it came to my hands"

"And you decided to give it back to me now?" she was smirking.

"Thought you might want it back" Gibbs said seriously.

Jenny nodded slowly, still eyeing him suspiciously "Why did you keep it for so long?"

She thought she knew the reason but she hoped she was wrong. Gibbs shrugged it off, not really wanting to go there again. He sat down on the end of the bed, pushing the garments aside.

"Your taste hasn't changed" he joked.

Jenny's eyes went wide and she smiled smugly at him "I'm not holding what you just said against you just because I'm very nice"

Gibbs grinned "That's not what I meant. I couldn't know that" he said quietly "Who should keep their minds out of the bedroom now, huh? he asked, titling his head to the side.

Jenny suppressed a smile and her lips pouted slightly as her head tilted upwards. Gibbs knew from experience that she did that when she was angry, when she wanted to be kissed, and when she was flirting. She was definitely not angry.

"Well, neither has yours considering how long you kept it" she teased him.

Gibbs held her gaze as she looked into his eyes. That's when he realized their playful banter had resulted in the tension that now surrounded them. For a moment, they didn't say anything but in the silence their bodies reacted.

Jenny's cellphone rang but her eyes lingered on his as she picked it up "Hello?"

Gibbs watched her as she rolled her eyes and looked back at him with a smile "We're stuck here. Could you call the locksmith?"

Jenny nodded once more as she talked to her mother. He took the time to study a pair of panties that she had left by mistake among a few pants and blouses. He took it in his hand and brought it to his eyelevel. The piece of fabric dangled from its place on his index finger. Gibbs tilted his head to the side and smirked. It was black and he imagined how it'd look on her, with the black contrasting against her cream skin. The thin straps…

She took it away from him swiftly "What are you doing?"

When he looked at her, he still had the image in his mind "Nothing" he said slowly.

Jenny gathered the rest of her clothes and disappeared into her closet. Gibbs stood up and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, resting his back against the headboard. That's when he saw a basket – a chocolate basket. Gibbs knew Jenny wouldn't have asked him to stay if she'd been seeing someone but this looked, at the very least, like a present from an admirer.

Jenny found Gibbs staring at the basket she had received that morning.

"You like them?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

Gibbs looked sideways at her "New friend?"

Jenny stared at him thoughtfully "He's definitely not my friend"

Gibbs looked at her "So it's a he?"

She nodded "A he that doesn't understand when a 'no' means 'no'"

Gibbs picked a bonbon in his hand and turned to face her. He narrowed his eyes and stared at her "And how does a man spot a no that means yes?"

She looked at him dead in the eye "The same way a woman can tell when a man says no and it doesn't mean no"

For Gibbs, it was absolutely clear she was talking about him and his 'no'

"Maybe you should try something different, making it clear to him"

Jenny nodded "Yes, maybe I should tell him the last man I got interested in wasn't as interested in me as he is"

The silence this time was filled with tension and not so comfortable. Gibbs returned to the bed and sat down. He still had a bonbon in his hand and he studied carefully.

Jenny tilted her head to the side and watched him curiously "Hungry?"

"Have to make sure these aren't a threat and you can eat them" He explained.

She smirked "Do you remember Commander Skinner?"

Gibbs raised both his eyebrows "That asshole sent you this?" he shook his head "I'd be careful, Jen. Do you remember what almost happened to my team?"

Jenny's smirk turned into a knowing grin "No, he doesn't want me dead. He wants me alive and sound – very sound"

"He told you that?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

Jenny shrugged and arched an eyebrow "Not in so many words"

Her phone rang again and she looked away. As he looked at her, sitting that close, Gibbs remembered what he'd seen earlier. He'd always had a thing for her back. It'd always left him wanting more.

Gibbs was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. They already were inside her bedroom, in her bed, and he knew she was willing. What else could a man want?

He listened to her voice as she talked to her mother on the phone. THAT reminded him why he'd kept his hands to himself – her mother. He'd begun to unwrap the chocolate when she talked to him.

"She said we have to wait. It can take an hour" Jenny said.

Gibbs nodded absentmindedly, eyeing the bonbon carefully.

"You gonna eat Skinner's chocolate?" she asked smirking.

Gibbs tilted his head and looked at her "I've brought your panties. You can't deny me some chocolate" he reasoned.

Jenny looked into his eyes, her smirk slowly fading. She licked her lips "Maybe we can share" she said.

His gaze dropped to her mouth, those inviting full lips, but what he felt against his lips was the sweet, lingering, taste of cocoa. The tension surrounding them intensified and it was getting hard to stop the inevitable.

"Good stuff" Gibbs said, between bites. He picked another two from the basket.

Jenny was quiet, too quiet, but he felt her eyes on him "Can I have a bite?" she asked , her emerald eyes pulling him to her.

"Yep" he said huskily.

Jenny moved to sit closer to him and placed her hands on either side of his neck, bringing his face closer to her. She could smell chocolate in his hot breath. For a second, she bit her own lip.

"Smells good" she whispered.

He could feel her breath against his lips.

Jenny nipped at his bottom lip, twice, making him slowly open his mouth, and only then tilted her head to capture his mouth with hers. He kissed her back, mesmerized by the softness of her lips, and slid his tongue past her lips and inside the wetness of her mouth.

She tilted her head further and pulled his head even closer, going deeper inside his mouth. One of his hands got tangled in her hair and held the back of her head. Tongues slid against each other as their mouths moved together. Jenny tried to lie back, pulling him with her, but he broke the kiss and slid his arm around her waist. Slowly, he brought her on top of him.

She straddled his hips and he made her lean closer by placing his hand on her lower back and pulling gently. Her upper body leaner over him and she kissed him again, slowly but also passionately.

"Chocolate tastes good on you" she whispered against his mouth.

"Bet it tastes better on you" he said.

Gibbs unwrapped another bonbon. Chocolate stuck to his fingers and he stared at her. He pulled her to him until their chests were almost touching and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He tugged at it and her head fell back, exposing her neck.

He gave it one open mouth kiss and murmured against her skin "White chocolate"

He slid the white bonbon down the column of her neck and Jenny closed her eyes, feeling the chocolate trail it left on her. His mouth soon did the same, his tongue and lips making her hot inside. He put her earlobe in his mouth and sucked it. She looked at him, lips slightly parted, her hands running along his chest.

He kissed her, smirking against her lips as his hands wandered under her shirt and caressed the smooth skin he'd seen earlier. He stopped when she took off his jacket.

"What about your mother?" he asked while she did the same to his shirt, his hands sliding down her back again.

She captured his lips with hers and he forgot the question. His hands slid to her front, exposing her stomach and ribs to his touch. Her hips rocked gently against him and his hands traced the underside of her breast. She shivered.

All of a sudden, he had her on her back, and he was on top of her. He kissed her with renewed urgency, bruising her lips and pressing his body to hers. He moved his body to lie beside her, keeping one leg between hers. One of his hands crept down her shirt, caressed her stomach and then slid down, parting her legs. He kicked off his shoes as his hands travelled down her legs. She moaned into his mouth and used her hands to bring his mouth impossibly closer.

They broke the kiss breathing hard and Jenny looked up at him with desire in her green eyes. Gibbs loved to see her like that. He helped her out of her pants and kissed her thighs, touching the skin with his tongue, while his hands worshiped the newly exposed skin. He took his time to touch and feel. Impatiently, Jenny pulled him to her by his belt and kissed him hard. She nipped at his jaw and his hand got entangled in her thick hair. She pressed her hips against his and undid his belt. She liked what she felt.

"Missed me that much?" she asked huskily as his hardness rubbed against her core.

The friction and her voice sent the rest of his blood downwards.

He attacked her neck in response. Her head fall against the pillow and she almost forgot to push her pants down his hips. Gibbs got up and stepped out of them, taking off his boxers and socks too. He crawled over to her and slid his hands beneath her shirt, this time pushing it up all the way to her breasts. He unwrapped another bonbon and took a moment to look at her breasts while she took care of the shirt. He covered her nipples with his hands, covering them with chocolate. Leaning over her, he trailed his tongue up and pulled the chocolate covered nipple inside his mouth. Jenny closed her eyes and let out a ragged breath, her nails digging into his arms.

He did the same with the other breast, loving how she tasted with cocoa on her skin, and his hand tried to mimic his movements. Jenny grabbed the back of his head and kept him close, his mouth giving her goose bumps. Using the weight of his body, he made her lie on her back and used his tongue on her neck. His hand went up her thigh to the curve of her ass, squeezing it. His hand slid up her butt and to her hip, his fingers sliding beneath the strap of her panties. He stroked her hipbone with his thumb and her hands went down his back, pulling him closer, pressed tightly against her.

Jenny welcomed the weight and warmth of his naked body by spreading her legs to accommodate him. But his hands seemed to know no hurry and played with her panties. While one of them stroked her hipbone, the other pushed the flimsy material aside and ran along her lips. Her hips buckled and her neck arched. He lapped at her flushing neck hungrily and her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Remember we can be interrupted any time?" she asked breathlessly.

His fingers ran along her lips again, making pressure, before spreading her. She let out a long moan when his thumb touched her bundle of her moan in his ear, he slid two fingers down, resting them against her entrance. She clutched his thigh and closed her hand around him, sliding it up and down, loving to feel how hard he was. She tightened her grip the closest she got to the end and his hips buckled. She squeezed the velvety tip and every muscle in his body tensed. His breathing came out strangled.

After that, he divested her of her panties and kissed her deeply. She positioned him at her entrance but he didn't move, just applied pressure with his tip.

"Jethro" she moved her hips, urging him on.

He entered her slowly, groaning at the tight warmth that enveloped him. She moaned and moved her hips.

"No foreplay?" he asked, moving with her.

"No time" she said, seeking his lips.

They kissed, the pace speeding up and her muscles clutched around him. Her phone rang and she reached out for it. He stopped her and pinned her hands to the bed above her head. He looked deep into her eyes and moved faster, increasing his pace until she cried out in both pain and pleasure. Her legs wrapped tightly around him and she tried to free her hands. He looked down at her breasts, moving up and down, as flushed as her neck. His gaze found hers and he drove deeper, admiring the sweat covering her skin, the eyes filled with desire that looked back at him. He changed the angle and moved faster still, with one of his hands going between them to touch her. Her breath became more erratic, her body tensing as much as his. His hips moved with hers in a frenzy, each time going deeper, until her muscles couldn't possibly be tighter around him. Her body arched, her muscles tensed, and she screamed. He followed her, driven by his own need.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, heart racing. She kept her eyes closed, listening to their breathing, trying to control her heart.

"I should lose my panties more often" was the first thing she said when she didn't feel as light-headed.

He rolled to the side and lay on his back. He looked at her and smirked "Yep"

She rolled onto her stomach and pressed her lips against his "Should buy more chocolate too" she said, kissing him again.

Gibbs chuckled and ran a hand through her hair "What were they doing in your car, anyway?"

Jenny bit the inside of her cheek and shrugged. Gibbs arched an eyebrow at her.

She kissed his chest, biting one of his nipples playfully.

"We should get dressed" she said.

Gibbs stared down at the length of her naked body "Yeah, if that guy sees you like this, he'll never fix the door"

She nuzzled his neck "If we hadn't had our first threesome, I'd say you're jealous" she said, pulling his earlobe in her mouth.

His eyebrows went up "Threesome?" he shook his head "I could fix the door if you want…"

She looked up at him "Really?"

"Yeah, could take some time, maybe the whole night…" he trailed off.

She grinned at him "Sounds like a plan"

* * *

_If you liked it, a review would make me very happy. If you didn't like it, tell me why so I can improve as a writer ;)_


End file.
